Kiss and Make Up
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Only a week or two has gone by since Jane and Maura made up after their major fight. But, some things are still unresolved from the night in the woods. One thing leads to another.


**Kiss and Make Up **

It's been about a week since the whole ordeal of being trapped in a car and mending their friendship; Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli were sitting on Maura's couch talking about their latest case with Maura sipping on some wine while Jane was drinking a beer. Maura's leg was still bandaged but she walked on her own but Angela Rizzoli was still fussing over her, she had finally gone to bed leaving the two alone having the conversation die down. They were oddly quiet. Jane had finished her beer rather quickly and got up to get another one.

"You good with your wine?" she asked before heading into the kitchen. Maura nodded.

"Yes, thank you," she stated when Jane went to the refrigerator Maura had gotten up and followed her into the kitchen sitting at the island.

"Jane?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright? Between us I mean." Jane turned to face her as she closed the refrigerator door.

"Yeah, of course, why are you asking?"

"It just seems that even though we are on good terms now it feels like things between us are still a little tense."

"Everything is fine, Maura."

"But, something is on your mind. Talk to me, Jane." Jane let out a sigh and walks around the island to stand in front of her, silent for a moment.

"I…I've been thinking about us being in the woods and then in the car."

"What about it?"

"We were so close to death and I guess it just bothered me that we could have died without making up. I mean you did woozily mention we were friends again."

"I remember but why is it bothering you? Everything is fine, _we're_ fine."

"Yeah, _now_ it is but I could never forgive myself."

"For what?"

"Not telling you how much I need you in my life. That I think I would be lost without you in my life," stated Jane, choking up as she talked.

"Oh," aid Maura pulling her into a loving and comforting hug. They stayed like that for some time until Jane seems to pull herself together. Jane let out a small groan.

"God, I feel so stupid," she sniffed out.

"Oh, Jane, don't. it's really sweet," stated Maura pulling away from her slightly to look at her; their eyes locking. Suddenly, without much warning they were in a passionate lip lock, it did not take long for kiss and backing away from Maura like she just had gotten burned.

"What are we doing?" asked Jane in a panic and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking."

"Jane, calm down, its fine. I responded back, its _fine_." Jane took a long deep breath, letting it out, grabbing her beer, taking a big gulp from it and placing it back onto the island next to Maura, who placed a gentle hand on her forearm causing Jane to look at Maura. Maura smiled at Jane.

"It's fine," she stated again. Jane nodded, her eyes traveling to Maura's hand on her arm and then moving back to Maura's eyes. Maura saw the difference in Jane's eyes; they were at first filled with panic but now they were filled with a hunger passion she concluded when Jane's lips were on hers in a possessively and forceful kiss. This time the kiss continued on until they both needed to break it off in order for them to breathe. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"We…we shouldn't be doing this," stated Jane.

"No, we shouldn't."

"We should…we should _defiantly _stop."

"Yes, we should."

"But, we're not going to, are we?" Maura shook he head.

"No, we're not," she stated pulling Jane in again and capturing her in another heated kiss. Jane let it continue for a few more minutes before she hesistantly pulled away.

"Why are we doing this, Maura?" asked Jane. Maura seemed to actually mull over the question before answering.

"In some sense this is our way of fully making up; mending our friendship," stated Maura.

"What?" asked Jane completely confused with Maura's explanation. Maura smiled.

"As you would understand it better referred to the phrase 'kiss and make up,'" explained Maura causing Jane to chuckle. Jane's smile soon faded.

"You know, this can't go any further than this, right?"

"Yes," answered Maura, a little disappointed. They both grew quiet for a moment.

"But, it doesn't mean that we can't continue…at least for tonight, right?" asked Jane, both smiling.

"That is true," responded Maura bringing Jane in as their lips connected in a gentle kiss.

_-END- _


End file.
